epicrapbattlesofhistoryfandomcom-20200222-history
User blog:Captain Warrior/CW vs Phil: The Reboot
Well, Phil and I decided that we should have a reboot of our user battle, but with better lyrics. I'll start again. The announcer: EPIC RAP BATTLES OF HISTORY! CAPTAIN WARRIOR! VS! JPHIL2.0! BEGIN! Captain Warrior: Oh, look who we have here, it's Phil, the coder who stole coding and added it to his profile. I was popular as an AWC, and I'm popular as a user, and it's like I created Gangnam Style. Why do we even bother letting you code here? We'll just ask Xim for coding instead of you. You're Tesla's bitch, and a fraud, stop wasting your time on this wiki and go back to school. What ever happened to you leaving? I was getting ready to throw a party and celebrate. But sadly, you decided to stay and become like Mind on his hiatus, isn't that just great? No matter what, Phil, no one gives a Spock about you or your fanmades. You'll never become a mod, and if you do, that would be the biggest mistake. JPhil2.0: I really thought your raps were improving, I guess I was wrong? You've been on this wikia as long as me, and you still don't belong. Sure, Xim can code, I have no doubt about it. But I haven't lost my superior skill; This coding Wiz is still legit. I'm a fraud? Plz, you can't edit a template page! "Phil can you change the color? I'm Bob the stupid ape" Your idiotic references still don't change the fact that you lose. When the Admins are looking for Mods, we all know who they'll choose! *and it's not you* Captain Warrior: Lol, Phil plz, I'm not the one who got his ass destroyed by Scraw. BY SCRAW! You weren't even trying, you were slacking like you always do, which is why your raps are raw. At least I didn't bitch about not being replaced by Four as rollback, and instead it was BTTF. He deserved it more than you anyways, and now there isn't anymore rollback spots left. What's with you saying "HA GAY!"? You should stop talking about yourself, because it's pissing me off. Your raps aren't even hardcore like Blackbeard's, they're like Ross' and Rogers', but very soft. To me, you deserve to be blocked, you're a raging troll like Coder. You can thank me for writing these raps to you, and for giving you a boner. JPhil2.0: What are you? 10? You rap like you're a 3rd grader! You didn't bitch because you're never going to get it you hater. I was not destroyed by Scraw, I mean, you can't win 'em all. The length of your lines are compensating for your dick being small! I'm Re-Giving you the-Boot! I'm a lyrical reality check! You copy and pate code onto your userpage, you deserve no respect! If there's one thing I've learned it's that you still can't beat me, Jari, show him how it's done........ Jari: Bob plz The announcer: WHO WON! WHO'S NEXT! YOU DECIDE! EPIC RAP BATTLES OF HISTORY! Who won? CW Phil Category:Blog posts